the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Monospace
"Allons-y! ...It's French. For "let's go."" Monospace, or, as known by the universe, The Friend, is a mysterious time-travelling skeleton in the Underground. The Friend "I shan't! 'Tis Christmas!" Very long ago, before the Human-Monster War, there was a tribe of skeletons who supposedly protected many parts of time itself. The tribe was famous for their fierce yet friendly warriors, their abilities, and a machine called the Untempered Astigmatism. However, hard times would come for this tribe. A man, clad in a glorious red bowtie and a black leather jacket, fought bravely against Human attacks. The most powerful group was sent to destroy the small tribe of powerful monsters, leaving the Friend one choice--sacrifice his species and destroy the Human Execution Squad, giving the rest of the Monsters a small chance, or defend the place. He chose the former. Using a doomsday device called "The Very, Very Fast Moment That Will Look Really Cool For One Second But Then Really Suck The Next", he exterminated his race and the powerful Human warriors. However, it did not matter, as the War was lost, the Monsters banished underground. Now, many sightings of a skeleton (mostly on Christmas day) have been reported, saving the Underground one way or another. Appearance "Ahh, new body smell! Really gets'ya motivated, doesn't it? Oi, look'a'dat! I'm so fabulous looking!" The Friend has looked the same for at least the last two centuries, clad in his glorious red bowtie and black leather jacket. As said before, he is a skeleton, and a bit taller than The Dark Corpse. He wears a blue tuxedo and blue pants to match. His left pupil is a little yellow star, and his right pupil is a little red heart. He wears a top hat (directly inspired by Professor Layton) and often a pack filled with dozens of flashlights. Personality "Waitwaitwaitwait!! Everyone; check your shadows! Only have one? Good, okay, great! Proceed!" Monospace is much like the Doctor; zany, mysterious, and downright absurd. He is very intelligent, with more and more mysteries sparking as he reveals more about himself. He doesn't have much time for family and friends, as he is constantly trying to uphold his title as the Friend. He has haphephobia and sciophobia, which often influences his actions when it comes to be in the darkness or being touched. He is usually happy-go-lucky, not even letting his blindness slow him down. Powers Regenerating Monospace can regenerate his limbs if they cut off; however, this poses a danger to himself and others. The energy that flows out of him when he's re-growing his limbs can harm things, and recreating a single limb can leave him in comatose for weeks. God forbid he has to regenerate his entire body... Dimensional boxes He has access to dimensional boxes, but uses them for a very different reason. He travels through them. Due to his blindness, however, he can end up in the most random of places. After traveling through them, he's usually dazed, as traveling through time and space without a capsule is "mindboggling". Weaknesses Blindness Monospace is completely blind; he cannot see at all. This does not faze him, unless he runs into a wall or something. Haphephobia He is absolutely terrified of being touched. (e.g. being kissed, poked, bumped into, etc.) Sciophobia He is absolutely terrified of darkness and shadows, claiming he "lost a few friends in the dark". Relationships Family Jenny and Susan "Oh, yes, those two! Ah, good times, my daughter, granddaughter and I." He claims that he had a daughter named Jenny and a granddaughter named Susan. They supposedly all lived together, until...the extermination. Friends You hear crickets chirping. Enemies "Time is a strange place. Full of friends...and enemies. ...I have many, many, enemies." Humans He has a Doctor-Dalek relationship with them, hating them with all his heart, but he's also terrified of them. Trivia * He was inspired by the Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. * He doesn't care about his blindness. He's a trooper, ain't he? * He speaks in the Monospace font. Duh. :\ * He has lil' Prof. Layton hat! :D